The Beast, The Baby, The Terra
by Chidori Shinatawa pwns Ai
Summary: Terra returns and finds out that BB and RAe are going out and that they have a secret of their own. Will BB just dump Raven to be with Terra or will he remain loyal to her? RaexBBxTerra more RaexBB though PLZ R&RONESHOT! A VERY LONG ONE SHOT!


Claimed: I OWN TEEN TITANS AND IM PROUD OF IT! BEAST BOY AND RAVEN WILL BE TOGETHER! CHICKENS!

**"Beastboy I'm…I'm…pregnant." Raven said bowing her as though she was ashamed starting to tear. Beastboy wiped away a tear.**

" I was kind of expecting that when you started acting weird over the last week. Its ok Raven you know I'm here to help and take care of you. I love you Raven."

**" I love you too," Raven said putting her hand on Beastboy's cheek and rubbing it gently.**

" Let's go into your room." Beastboy said grabbing Ravens cold hand since they were in the hallway and the other titans were all in the living room.

**They walked in Beastboy sat on the bed Raven came in after him. She sat on Beastboy lap.**

**"The titans will be so happy to hear that we are going to have a baby." Beastboy said with excitement.**

**"No." Raven said quietly staring at the floor.**

**"What? But Raven we have to tell them." Beastboy said as Raven scooted off his lap to sit next to him.**

**" No…we will tell them just not now. You guys are still going to need me on missions. When I can't come anymore, we will tell them then.'**

**" Ok, Raven." He said rapping his arms around her still slender body and pecked her on the cheek.**

**A few months had path. The only thing Raven had to show for being pregnant was a small yet very distinguished bump as her stomach. Everyday before she went to bed she would look at how it was doing.**

**" Raven its getting late. You know the baby isn't going anywhere yet. Why do you keep checking on it?" Beastboy said already in bed with a long yawn following what he had said.**

**" I know but this…this thing is just hard to get used to. I usually have such a thin body and now I feel like I ate a giant egg." Raven said in her monotone voice feeling her flat yet round bump for a stomach.**

**Beastboy got out of bed and wrapped his arms around a Raven who was looking at herself in the mirror.**

**"Raven you look fine. You know I'll love you know matter what right." Beastboy yawned.**

**  
" Yeah. Thanks Beastboy." They walked over to the bed and both fell asleep instantly.**

**Another month had gone by. Beastboy was sitting up on the couch while Raven slept on him as he played a video game. She was showing even more now and it was getting harder to hide. Raven kept insisting that she could still go on mission, which was somewhat true, even though she would be getting lower and lower in her levitation. As well as when casting her spell. Anyway, when Beastboy finished his game he needed to get up but Raven had her head in his lap he didn't want to wake her. So he gently got up but apparently not gently enough because then next thing he knew he had a screaming Raven in his face.**

**" WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP? I WAS JUST RESTING EASILY ON YOUR LAP AND YOU HAD TO GET UP. RUIN MY PEACEFULNESS, QUI…"**

**"Dude chill. What the matter? I accidentally woke you big deal. I have done that before and I as trying to be careful not to wake you. The least you can be is a little grateful."**

**" I…I don't know what came over me." Raven said in her monotone voice only this time with a little more sad demonstrated in it tears forming in her eyes .**

"Raven its ok. No need to cry come on back to your room for a long much needed nap." They got up. "You hungrey?"

" Not really." Raven said.

" Well lets get some lunch in you before you go to sleep your baby will be happy and so will you." Beastboy said walking to the kitchen holding Ravens hand as she walked with him.

"Thanks Beastboy." As Beastboy pulled a chair out for her to sit in as she did.

" I'm going to make you a huge lunch. Salads, soy stuff, fruit, everything."

" Don't you think that's a little to much?"

" No after all (I hate this expression) you're eating for two."

20 min later the food was ready and in a mere 10 min Raven was finished eating rubbing her baby.

" Wow that was fast." Beastboy said still eating his tofu burger.

" Yeah. Maybe I was hungrier then I thought." Raven said still in her regular voice.

She started to get up and Beastboy rushed to hr side putting the sand which down. They walked slowly to Ravens room, Beastboy tucked her in and she went to sleep.

Another month went by. Raven would get these cravings in the middle of the night and usually snacked for two hours on nothing but raspberry ice cream. She still thought she could do missions but was sadly mistaken.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm rang.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted the other titans were ready to head out the door when they saw Raven and Beastboy blocking the way out.

" Come you guys. Slade is back and we need to stop him." Robin shouted.

"Robin we have to tell you something." Beastboy said.

" Make it quick."

" Are you not well Beastboy?" Star asked.

" Well I don't know if Raven is."

" Why wouldn't she be?" Robin asked.

" She is going to have a baby. She cant fight anymore either." BB said as all the titans stared at the couple.

"Congrats friends let your bongor be healthy and well."

"Same to ya B-man and congratulations." Cy said.

"We will have to celebrate when we come back." Star said.

" Yeah congrats. Well Beastboy you have to stay here with Raven we will take care of Slade. Just make sure she is ok." Robin said as they all ran out the door and left BB and Rae alone.

" Well its just us two huh?" Beastboy said walking over to the couch as Raven followed.

"Yeah. I'm going to go get a book and read." Raven said heading to her room.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Beastboy asked from then couch.

" No I'll be fine." Raven said still in her monotone voice.

Thirty minutes had past and no sign of Raven with her book. BB decided to go make sure she was ok so he paused his video game and went to her room.

"Raven you ok?" Beastboy said knocking on the door.

" Beastboy we might have a bit of a problem." Raven walked out and revealed that her uniform had split right in the middle showing her oversized stomach.

" That's not that bad. I'll just go buy something that fits you. You just hang out on your bed and read till I come back." BB said kissing Raven very passionately.

"Thanks Beastboy." Raven said as she closed the door and went to sit on he bed and read leaning her book against her stomach.

Some minutes later Beastboy had returned. Then handed her the bag.

" What is this?" Raven asked pulling out a floral shirt and pants that had roses on them which she liked because they had a purple background but the shirt she really hated.

" They didn't have anything that would fit that wasn't all floral. I knew you wouldn't like it but you needed something to wear."

"Thanks for trying Beastboy." Raven said putting the clothes away and then continued to read. Beastboy sat next to her and put his arm around her Raven put down her book. She felt so warm in Beastboy's arms. She quickly fell asleep as did Beastboy who had his head resting on hers.

Soon after they had fallen asleep the other titans had arrived home tired and didn't feel like doing anything.

"Yo Robin wanna play me on a video game?" Cy asked setting up the machine.

" Sure, I can always go with the idea of whipping your butt Cyborg."

" Sure you ill Robin sure you will."

A few hours had gone by Cy and Robin were still playing each other while Star watched and ate pop corn. Robin had been creaming Cyborg really badly which was usual for Robin because Robin usual stank.

However, at that moment someone knocked on the door.

" I will get the door so you my friends may continue with your game." Star said getting up and heading for the door.

" Friend Terra. You are back. How have you been able to return?" Star asked giving Terra a big hug.

"Hi Star, can you please let go?" Star let her go.

" Star who is it?" Robin asked still beating Cyborg

"It is friend Terra she had returned from her stoned prison." Star said excitedly leading Terra into the tower.

" Hey guys who's winning?" Terra said falling on the couch.

" Terra!" They paused there game and ran over to her and hugged her.

" Where's Beastboy? I really want to hang with him….Where's Raven I'm she doesn't want to see me but you know."

"Raven and him are…." Robin covered her mouth.

" Taking a nap. You know we just had to fight Slade and well that can take a lot out of a titan." Robin said quickly.

" Oh, well I'm going to wake him and surprise him." Terra said starting to head to his room.

" Terra bet you can beat me at a video game." Cyborg said running over to the machine and restarting.

"You're on!" Terra said as she started to cream Cy.

Robin walked towards the kitchen Starfire close behind.

" We must tell our friends they must know." Star said.

" Yeah I know. I'm going to head up to Ravens room and tell them." Robin said starting to head up to Raes room. Star waited downstairs and watched their game Cyborg was now in the lead for the first time today actually winning.

Robin knocked and Ravens door. This woke Beastboy and he gently got up this time not disturbing Raven.

" Hello?" Beastboy said rubbing his eyes trying to wake up as he reached the door.

" Beastboy we need to talk." Robin said.

" About what?"

" Terra she is back."

"What! How did she come back?"

"We havent asked her we have been busy trying to distract her from seeing you and Raven."

" Oh. Well we are bound to see her eventually. Mine as well go see her now." Beastboy went over to Ravens bed. Robin left and told everyone that Beastboy and raven we going to be down shortly.

" Raven wake up." Beastboy whispered into her ear.

" Huh? What?" Raven said waking.

" I didn't mean to wake you but Terra is here." Raven sat straight up and fast.

" What is she doing back here?" Raven said in a more monotone angry voice.

" I don't know but we have to say "hi" and tell her that we are together." Beastboy said helping Raven up and putting her cloak on.

" You go head down first. She should be soo happy to see you." Raven said in a monotone sarcastic voice.

" OK thanks Raven." BB said heading out of the room.

" I'll meet you down there." Raven said getting her book and coving her huge belly with her cloak.

" Beastboy!" Terra yelled and ran over to him giving him a big hug.

" Hi Terra. How did you come back?"

" I just broke the rock I was imprisoned with. Took me awhile to figure how to do it though."

" Yeah." Beastboy said as he saw Raven starting to come down the steps.

"Hey Raven!" Terra said.

" What do you want?" Raven said.

"Nothing I just said hi." Terra said.

" Whatever."

" Beastboy you wanna go out later tonight you know somewhere fun." Terra said putting her arm around BB.

"He can't." Raven said coldly.

" What do you say Beastboy."

" I really can't Terra."

"But Beastboy why?"

" Because me and Raven have kind of been going out."

" What?"

"It's true get used to it." Raven said colder then she sounded before. I'm going to my room. Beastboy I'll meet you there later.'

" How long have you and Raven been going out?"

"Past year."

" But the last time I was here you guys were at each others throats."

" Things change Terra." Beastboy said softly.

" Like Raven gaining weight?"

"What?"

"Yeah havent you noticed she looks bigger."

" No I haven't noticed." BB said very nervously.

" You sure I thought everyone could tell."

" No none of us have noticed."

" You ok Beastboy your acting kind of weird."

"Yeah, fine just a little tried. Look I'm going to do make sure Ravens ok. I'll see you later." He said then ran to Ravens room.

" She noticed." BB said running in and closing the door quickly behind im.

" Noticed what?" Raven said as she put down her book.

"That you are going to have a baby."

"What?" Raven said in a more furious tone.

" She just said you gained weight." Raven got up and looked at herself in the mirror and started rubbing her stomach.

" She's right. This baby is getting big fast." Raven said looking at her body in the mirror. At that moment a knock at the door had come.

" You guys ready for dinner. Raven I made a lot just for you." They heard Cy say on the other side of the door.

"Thanks Cy. We'll be right down." BB said.

" Let's go. The baby I think is hungrey anyway."

After Ravens huge dinner and huge desert she patted her stomach at the table with her cloak over it and went to her room to sleep.

"Beastboy can I talk to you." Terra asked.

"Yeah sure Terra." They walked outside as the other titans watched them.

" Do you know whats going on with Raven? She has gained more weight then I saw earlier and she is eating like a freakin pig. What do you see in her?"

" I love her ok. And for your information she is having a baby." Beastboy just realized what he had blurted out.

" What?"

" Never mind." Beastboy said walking into the tower again heading towards Ravens room. When he walked in he found Raven looking at herself again.

"Raven what are you still doing up?"

" Heard you and Terra talking." She said in her low monotone voice.

"Did you hear all of it." Bb said nervously.

"No just the weight thing." BB took Ravens hand and walked her to her bed.

" Come on I'm tired and you gotta be to. Just relax Raven."

They sat on the bed BB started massaging Ravens stomach as she lay in his lap and she slowly drifted to sleep. As did BB.

In the middle of the night Raven got really hungrey. So she quietly got up and went downstairs not bringing her cloak. She went downstairs and raided the fridge. While she was raiding the fridge she didn't notice that Terra was starring at her. Raven was carrying a big stack of food back to her room when she heard something. She put everything down on the kitchen table. Then looked around.

"Is anybody there?" Raven asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

" I am." Raven spun around (making her dizzy) she fell into a chair and saw Terra. Raven tried to pull her cloak around but couldn't after realizing she didn't have it.

" So you're going to have a baby?"

"Yeah…So what of it?" Raven said now standing.

"It's Beastboy too huh?" She said putting her head down.

" Yes… How did you know?"

"He told me. And I can see for myself. I wanted to see if it was true or not."

" Well it is obviously. Now if you will excuse me I'm tired and I'm going back to bed." Raven said grabbing the food she placed on the table.

"Wait Raven." Terra called to her before she reached the hallway.

"What." She said with something in her mouth most likely food.

" Your lucky." Terra said softly.

" I know." She said walking back to her room.

Terra sat on the couch after Raven went back to her room.

"What does BB see in her. They are soon to be parents. I missed so much with Beastboy."

"Terra?" She heard a voice behind her.

"Beastboy what are you doing up?"

"Heard you talking and Raven was eating loudly." Terra laughed.

" Raven is my best friend Terra. She is always there for me and she has never betrayed the titans. When you left she was there for me more then ever. She was there for me when the Doom Patrol came back even though she kept laughing at my name. We fell in love and here we are now. You and I would have been together if you hadn't betrayed us."

"I know you have no idea how much I regret doing that."

"I bet you are. Terra we will always be friends but now nothing more then."

"Thanks Beastboy." She gave him a hugged and then walked back to Beastboys old room which they converted into Terra's new room. Beastboy yawned and headed back to Ravens rooms. He found Raven sprawled out on the bed with bags of food lying everywhere. He cleaned up the bed. Put Raven in a position so he could actually sleep on the bed and went to sleep.

Raven was now 7 months pregnant. Raven kept looking at herself in the mirror to see how bug she was getting.

"Raven you look perfectly fine." Beastboy said coming into the room.

" I don't feel fine Beastboy."

"Are you sick?"

" No I look how I feel"

"Oh. Well don't worry Raven you don't look…so bad. Besides 2 more months that it."

"Yeah I can't believe its going to come then."

"Raven everything will be fine you know I love you."

" I love you too Beastboy." She said in a sort of happy monotone voice. Then they shared a kiss together. Terra was on the other side of the door listening in on what they were saying.

"Hmm." Terra gently placed her head on the door.

" Terra you alright?" Robin asked coming up from down the hall.

"I've been better." She said walking to the living room.

"Anything I can do?" Robin followed.

" No. I just have to get used to the idea I'm never going to be with Beastboy again. He was my first friend my only friend until I betrayed you guys trust."

" Beastboy is an amazing hero but will always be your friend Terra no matter what happens. Raven will always be with him though too. You'll get used to it."

"Yeah. I hope so." Robin patted her leg and got up and started making dinner.

The month where Raven was going to have her baby was here. She was already at the hospital a week before it was supposed to come in private care since she was a Teen Titan. Beastboy didn't leave her side for a minute. A few days later the time had come. All the titans came immediately when they got a call from Beastboy.

"BEASTBOY I CAN'T TAKE IT. THE PAIN IS WORSE THEN WHEN WE ARE ON MISSIONS AHHHHHH!" Raven screamed not letting go of Beastboys hand but grabbing it tighter.

" You can do it Raven I know you can. I love you Raven."

Terra just starred at the love Beastboy had for Raven really realizing that it wasn't some stupid infatuation but that they were really ment for each other. An hour later two healthy babies one boy and one girl. They named the girl Crow because she looked like her mom and they wanted to give her a name like a bird that was dark. The boy Beastboy named BB Jr. This was because the baby looked exactly like him.

Another few hours had past Beastboy was holding the two babies while Raven slept then Terra came in since everyone had left an hour before.

" Congratulations ! I'm sure you and Raven are very happy." She said handing the two babies teddy bears she picked for them.

" More happy then you know. Isn't that right baby Beastboy?" Little Beastboy just giggled and gave his father a toothless smile.

" You know it might have been hard work for those nine months but it was worth it." Raven said starting to wake up but still sounding seriously tired.

"I better leave you to alone." Terra said leaving.

"Thanks Terra."

" We're parents Beastboy we did it."

" You did it Raven you came over everything. Like Terra coming back, you getting pregnant surviving nine long months and we couldn't have had better looking kids.'

" The only reason your saying that is because Beastboy Jr. look exactly like you." Raven said starting to close her eyes again.

" Yeah." Beastboy said sitting on the side of the bed next to his new children and new best friend.

The end

I hoped you liked please review I look forward to your thoughts on my story I think this is the best one I have written yet. All I care about is what you guys thought though and I might be coming up with a continued version. So we'll see. You readers rock! And remember: I OWN TEEN TITANS!


End file.
